Control
by FoundIt
Summary: Robin gives Raven some pointers on keeping her powers in check, but ends up learning a few things about controlling his own emotions instead.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Note:** Alright. I am completely amazed. This is the first story I have ever finished, and it happens to be about a pairing that I don't even agree with. Mainly because I think there would be just too much angst and drama between the two of them that they would end up dragging each other even further down in the pit of despair.

Of course, they could also be each other's cure for insanity. Guess that's kind of what this fic portrays.

Me being able to finish a story about two characters I don't like putting together makes sense, in a way, though. I managed to finish it because I didn't really care if it wasn't really well written and I didn't care if no one else read it or liked it. Ironic, that is.

Oh well.

Enjoy!

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Control**

Raven has control over her emotions.

...Most of the time. But occasonally, in the midst of a battle, she forgets to hold back.

And the consequences are unacceptable.

Raven knows this. That is why she's out here, on the training pad.

And although he doesn't voice it, she's sure that the team leader agrees. That is why he's out there with her.

Focusing on the target, she spreads her arms out in front of her and mutters a low chant. Her powers, however, are still unstable from her temperary loss of sanity earlier in their battle. The black tendrils snaking from her hands grab at the target, attempting to drag it towards her, into her. Raven's eyes grow wide, her hands start to shake.

This is not acceptable.

Slowly, two hands circle around her from behind, sliding gently down her arms.They clasp tightly over her own trembling hands, steadying them. She can feel an entire body up against her, supporting her. There's a head pressed next to her own, hair tingling her cheek, hot breath brushing her jaw.

Somehow, this is acceptable.

"Control." he says and he's so real, so solid standing there behind her, that Raven almost believes the entire building could collapse right now and she would find herself still standing, with him around her. Untouched amongst the rubble.

"We have nothing if we cannot even control ourselves."

Raven knows this, knows exactly what this is like, so she pulls the black energy back into herself. Then she tries again, with steady hands and the heat of him surrounding her.

This time it works flawlessly.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Robin likes his privacy and Raven can respect that.

What she can't respect is when he lets people toy with his emotions. People like Slade.

So when the clock shows that he has reached 37 hours without once leaving his room, Raven overrides her own morals and the lock system to his door.

The room is dark, but she can tell that he doesn't even look up as she enters. It seems as though he hasn't eaten or slept or even stopped thinking of Slade at all since he first holed himself up in this personal prison of his.

This is in no way acceptable.

Raven kneels next to the chair he's sitting at, placing one hand on his thigh. He still does not aknowledge her, muttering about hideouts and whereabouts and how he has to try harder, search further.

Raven does not lose her control, because that is what he taught her, but she does lose her patience.

The hand that is not clutching his thigh grabs his face harshly, forcing him to look at her.

"You're a mess, Robin. A fucking mess. You told me that control is all we have, yet you let this maniac get the best of you. Pull yourself together."

She stands, cupping his face with both hands, joining their foreheads as she leans into him. Slipping a hand through his hair, she trails it around his head, along his jaw, over his lips.

"It's time to practice what you preach, Boy Wonder."

At this, he grabs her waist and hugs her. Amongst their breathing and the rustle of clothes, an almost imperceptable "Thank you" is heard. Raven smiles slightly.

It is... acceptable.


End file.
